monster_rancherfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12: Monol's Story
Monol's Story is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on July 3, 1999. Synopsis Genki and the gang discover a Mystery Disc. When they set it on the monster gate of a temple, Monolith appears and begins telling them the history of Monster Rancher in ancient times. Full Recap Our heroes are off in search of a Mystery Disc. A Weed is watching them from behind a rock. He watches in amazement as Holly use the Stone, which tells her they're nearly atop the Mystery Disc. When our heroes dig, Mocchi finds the disc. The Weed runs to a nearby cliff and takes off (Weeds can fly), seeing this as his opportunity to get in big with Moo. Golem throws Suezo up in the air to search for a nearby shrine. Our heroes travel to it and release Monol, a monster shaped like a black, marble slab. Monol announces that his story is his purpose. Later that night, Genki asks about Monol's story. Monol says it's about the mistake of the ancient people. When Monol wants to tell his story, the monsters refuse, but after hearing that the story is about the Phoenix, Holly insists that they all listen. Monol tells the story through telepathy, sending images into the other's minds. We're taken back to the time when Earth had one continent, Pangea. Pangea had on it a very advanced civilization. Monol explains these Ancients figured out how to store DNA in CD-ROM (Mystery Disc) form. The original monsters were treated as pets. The technology that created monsters, also created other mechanical devices, anything the Ancients wanted it to. However, as Monol goes on, natural disasters caused chaos. The Ancients started battles, which turned into wars. Eventually, the planet was consumed in this great war. The war raged for decades to centuries. Untold years after the war started, a new monster was created: Moo. Moo is a huge, furry beast with horns, claws, a long neck and wings. There's a break in the story as Genki asks Tiger if Moo's that big. Tiger says Moo is "huge and terrifying, someone to stay away from". The story continues, unlike other living things, Moo had no purpose but to destroy, and that he did. It was thought that whoever gained control of Moo would win the war, however, Moo gained control of himself. Moo learned to amplify the darkness in other monsters, making them baddies. The remaining scientists went on to create a new final monster, the Phoenix. As the Phoenix battled Moo, the scientists prepared their final device, a device to separate Moo's mind from his body. The Ancients prepared to use this final device, despite the terrifying effects it would have. This final device separated both Moo and the Phoenix's minds from their bodies. It also turned all the monsters on the planet back into Mystery Discs and caused widespread destruction all over the planet. Monol's story ends with a picture of Earth covered in fiery red swirls. Tiger asks if Moo was destroyed, why are they fighting him now. Monol says that obviously Moo's work isn't done, and that his mind has attached itself to a new body. Hare then asks about the Phoenix's mind, Monol tells them to be patient, that they'll find out what they need to know when they need to know it. On Moo's floating castle, the Weed from the beginning of the episode tells Moo about the Magic Stone, and the girl, Holly, using it. The Weed offers to take care of Holly, but Moo says he'll go himself. Monol parts ways with the others, saying he has to tell others his story, but tells them to take care of themselves, and to be careful. The episode ends with Moo telling the Weed to bring the girl (Holly) to him. Featured Characters *The Searchers *Monol (Anime) *Captain Weed *The Phoenix *Master Moo *Pendant Scientists Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Tiger *Hare *Monol *Weed *Moo *Phoenix Trivia *Taking into account of the series' lore and events of Monster Rancher 4, there are some disrepancies in Monol's story: **Monol stated that Pendant civilization are responsible for birth of monsters and development of Mystery Disc, but in actualty, they replicate monsters' pre-existing nature. **Contrary to Monol's statement where Pendant scientists created a Phoenix to combat Moo, in truth they actually upgrading the pre-existing one, who was none other than Suzaku the Phoenix himself. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1